Isodoped
by UniverseOfDiscord
Summary: Hancock finds the woman who made the drug that turned him ghoul and sets out with her to find her son. Little does the Good Doctor realize that Hancock's understanding and approval will truly set her free, and the two have a roguishly good time. Story will be between quests (boring to reiterate) and focus on the companionship of our favorite ghoul.


"Fork over your stuff, now." The casual demand was almost insulting.

I ground my teeth and spit on the ground, almost trembling from rage but somehow managing to keep it in check. Last thing I needed was a warrant...or the new equivalent. Best to try diplomacy.

"I'm not going to and it would be a foolish move on your part to attempt a robbery." I felt Nick shift at my side defensively and relaxed a little. A giant robot at my side? This guy had backup but not like mine.

"Don't look so foolish from where I'm standing." He actually made a pass, brandishing a switchblade.

I rolled my eyes and dodged his stab, angling to the side and bringing my elbow swiftly across his jaw. It was instant, but there were more thugs, and of better skill. Nick was having trouble dusting off his first attacker. That left three for me, not good odds, but there wasn't another way out of it now. They all rushed me, outraged. I fought back but soon they were getting in their punches too and I couldn't track the third while he danced circles around me, grabbing at my pack as I fought off his two remaining companions.

A shotgun blast startled everyone but me and I used the opportunity to land a low blow on one and glance around. Nick and I closed ranks and faced the scene before us, wary.

A ghoul dressed in flamboyant colonial garb was organizing guards to haul the bastards away. "I'm so sorry about that Miss," he bowed deeply and smiled at me through thin, uneven lips, "Lets get you to the clinic. Free of charge. I don't want this to cloud your image of our good city." He blinked down at me, inspecting my face, before letting another smile cross his features. "The name's Hancock, and I'm the mayor around here."

"Well you're doing a piss poor job, letting raiders come in and rob visitors at the gate." I wasn't pleased to have a slight slur and gladly accepted Nick's help. A stimpack went a long way. "Fuck the clinic, just give me a private place to get my shit together."

The ghoul laughed and took my weight off Nick. My ankle was definitely sprained and it would take a few more stims to get me straightened out. The detective shot me a look of protest but I just shook my head to let him know it was okay. If this was the mayor, it wouldn't hurt to score some points before heading to the memory den. He might even have more information to go on, plus he smelled kind of nice, like incense, and the human contact felt good.

"I'll let you rest up at my place. I've got everything you'll need there. Say, what's your name?"

"Doctor Konig," I introduced, "I'm a chemist though, not a medical doctor."

Hancock smiled to himself and seemed to walk with an extra bounce. "I was hoping you were still out there somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Nick was quick to ask. He was suspicious, but Hancock was working a quick pace and the detective wanted to warn him not to run off with his charge.

"I found your lab. That drug you were working on in the end? I took it." Hancock cast a roguish smile down on me. "Hell of a ride. I'd say it was worth it, even if it has permanent side effects."

The causal torrent of words came like a blow to the gut. I couldn't breathe. That life was just starting to seem like the distant past. Now the band-aid was off the wound and I was left on my ass, gasping for air. "Did it? Did it?" I stammered and placed a hand on Hancock's face. I felt like I was going to cry or pass out right here in the gutter. A thunderclap overhead announced the arrival of a radiation storm and I was so shocked I couldn't move even when the oily drops began to fall.

Hancock and Nick were both trying to comfort me and yank me to my feet but I just kept pulling my arms back, stunned, tears streaking my face. "How much do you know?" I asked desperately. Gods, if he found my lab he could have seen it all. The thought was unsettling, nice, terrifying, unacceptable. I didn't know this man or owe him anything, yet I felt an almost instant connection. Now I've found out that he could know more about me than...well, just about anyone. Ever. His condition was brought on, indirectly, by my hand. And why the fuck did I find his warmth charming? Gods, what a nightmare. My vision was going black and I felt unconsciousness threatening to take me. My brain was too overwhelmed by old emotions and new, possibilities, consequences, exposure...

"I want to stay with Hancock," I told Nick on the way out, "Don't you dare take me away from him." Than, finally, blessed blackness with that chemical twist around the edges. Thank the gods for stimpacks.

A/N: Alright, wanted to write a humor/romance for Hancock but it might have a little seriousness. Can't be too serious, given Hancock's personality =] Upcoming chapters should be my usual 5-6k. Let me know if there's anything you want to see as the story progresses. Thanks!


End file.
